pinch, poke, you owe me a coke
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Adam is spending the afternoon at Eli's place and the unexpected happens! Adam pinched Eli in the wrong spot...and it ended up leading to other things... Rated T to be safe!


Disclaimer: I hate to say this, but...here it goes. -sigh- I don't own Degrassi. -small tear-

A/N: Well, here you are, something to satisfy your taste-buds, well not really but um, yeah. I love Eli and Clare to death, but sorry for those two this is an Adam and Eli story! I think they would be severly cute together, even thought Adam is into girls, which is hot...anyway. This story just randomly came up to me, so be prepared to enjoy, love, laugh, and laugh!

Read and review!

Rated T to be safe! Some **slight **OOCness!

* * *

pinch, poke, you owe me a coke

Summary: Adam is spending the afternoon at Eli's place and the unexpected happens! Adam pinched Eli in the wrong spot...and it ended up leading to other things...

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come over Eli." Adam said as he dropped his belongings in the corner of Eli's room. Eli walked out of the bathroom and said, "It's not a problem really." He flashed Adam a smirk and Adam only smiled in return. They sat on Eli's bed and Adam looked around, studying Eli's room. The walls were painted black and there was a bunch of posters on the walls, and a few on the ceiling. Adam had to admit it felt...cozy.

"Do you want to play a game or something?" Eli asked. Adam looked at Eli and then down at the floor, eyeing the mess of XBox 360 games scattered on the floor next to his XBox. Adam noticed that Eli had Halo 3 and said, "Sure." He crawled down to the floor, and opened the Halo case.

"Really? Halo?" Eli questioned.

"Well you didn't specify. So, your fault for not choosing." Adam stuck his tongue out. Eli rolled his eyes and he sat down next to Adam in front of his T.V. Adam turned the game system on and the T.V. and waited patiently for the game to start.

.

"Eli! GO OVER THERE! No! YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm the idiot? You're the one that's standing there looking like a dumbass! UGH!"

"ELI DAMMIT! STOP BEING STUPID!"

"Adam! I'M NOT BEING STUPID! AHH SHIT!"

"No! NO! NO! Eli, move that way! To your left! NO. YOUR LEFT!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Too bad! I'm telling you anyway! GO TO YOUR LEFT!"

"There's something back there though!"

"EXACTLY! GO KILL IT!"

"WELL WHY CAN'T YOU! You're standing right next to it!"

"I don't have anything to kill it with!"

"DAMMIT ADAM!"

"DAMMIT ELI!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"ADAM!"

"ELI!"

"Adam seriously!"

"Eli seriously!"

"UGH!"

"BLARG!"

"What the hell! Shit, move over to the right!"

"Why?"

**"Player two defeated."**

"Dammit Eli, this is your fault!"

Adam tossed his control on the floor and glared at his friend. Eli laughed and rolled around on the floor, and Adam looked away, a blush cascading across his cheeks. Eli soon finished laughing and he wiped the small tears away. Adam had moved to Eli's bed and was watching him laugh really hard on the floor. Eli sighed and asked, "Are you still mad?" Adam shook his head. Eli crawled up on the bed and Adam glared at him.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Nothing. Do you have any new comics?" Adam asked. Eli thought about it for a minute and he leaned over his bed, and was hanging off the edge, trying so hard to get the small box of comic books he stashed under his bed. As Eli was struggling, Adam couldn't help but look at Eli's cute butt. Adam shook his head from his random thoughts and he smiled at Eli once he pulled up with the box of comics.

Eli rummaged through them and said, "I don't have any new ones, but here." He tossed Adam a two year old graphic comic book. Adam said, "I read this one already."

"Okay, what about this one?"

"Yes."

"This one?"

"Yes."

Sigh. "What about...this one?"

"N-yes."

Eli growled in frustration and he reached into the bottom of the box. He pulled something out and looked up at Adam, who eyed him curiously.

"What about this one?"

"PLAYBOY ELI! You're such a guy." Adam muttered, while looking away.

"Yes. I am, such a guy. But you know you can't resist to look at Miss. March's body. Eli flipped through the pages, and showed Adam a picture of Miss. March's body. Adam cocked his head to the side and shrugged saying, "I've seen better."

Eli blinked a few times, wondering if he has heard correctly.

"You've seen better?" Eli questioned.

"Yes. I've seen better." Adam repeated.

"Who?" Eli was curious.

"Um, besides your mom," Adam laughed at Eli's face and continued, "I've seen Clare naked." Eli choked on his own spit.

"You've seen Clare naked? HOW!"

"Well, remember that costume themed party that Alli had for her sweet 16?"

Eli nodded.

"Well, when we were getting ready at Clare's house. I was looking for an empty room to change into, and um, I kind of walked into Clare's room and she was walking out of her bathroom, and well she wasn't really wearing anything." Adam blushed. Eli's eye twitched and he opened and closed his mouth.

"I can't believe you saw Clare naked."

"Me either. I mean...she has a nice body." Adam said, with a small smirk, knowing that Eli is getting jealous that he has seen Clare naked, and Eli hasn't. Eli sighed. Adam leaned over at pat Eli's shoulder saying, "Don't worry man, you'll get your chance...soon." Eli smiled sarcastically at him and Adam laughed.

"Sooo." Both Adam and Eli said.

"Oh! Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke!" Adam smiled.

"OWW! Dammit Adam!" Eli cried out.

"What?"

"Out of all the places you could pinch me, why did you pinch my nipple! They're sensitive." Eli whined. Adam blinked a few times. An awkward silence befell the room. Adam said, "Are you serious?" Eli shifted his eyes. He said, "Yes. I think I would know." Adam did a fake pout and he said, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Eli blinked.

"Well if you insist." Eli knew he was joking, but he was going a long with it. Eli lifted his shirt, revealing his chest. Eli's eyes grew a bit wide when Adam dipped his head down towards his chest. Eli's face turned a little pink when he felt Adam place his lips over his nipple. Adam pulled away. He said, "Better?"

"Y-yeah." Eli stammered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure." Eli looked away. Adam smiled. There was a small silence between them until Adam pushed Eli to lay on his back.

"Adam? Wh-what are you doing?" Eli questioned as his friend stradled his lap and lifted his shirt. Adam smiled a tiny smile and he said, "Calm down Elijah." Adam stared down at Eli's chest. Eli swallowed really hard, he lay beneath his friend, curiously wondering what he was going to do next. Adam ran his finger tips over his chest and grazed them over Eli's nipples. Eli clenched the bed sheets as Adam continued to run his fingers over his nipples.

Adam looked up at Eli's face, their eyes locked. Eli's hands moved from the silky sheets and ran them along Adam's thighs. Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and he asked, "Eli...do you think about other people...besides Clare?" Eli blinked a few times and licked his bottom lip. He hesitated before he said, "I think about you."

"D-do you think about me...or...or _Gracie_?"

Eli sat up, making Adam sit directly in his lap. Eli said, "I think about you Adam, not Gracie." Adam smiled. He said, "Have you ever thought about...you know...kissing...me?" Adam blushed and he looked away. Eli smirked a crooked smirk. He did have to admit that Adam looked cute when he blushed, especially if he was looking away in embarrassment.

"I've thought about it yeah." Eli finally said.

Adam looked over at Eli and his deep blue eyes looked down. Eli said, "Do you think about me Adam?" He was curious, wondering if Adam had the same bottled up feelings for Eli, as he did for Adam.

Eli couldn't explain it, but...there was something about Adam that made his heart skip a beat, not like the way it does when he's around Clare.

"I do." Adam responded, he swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt Eli's hands move up to his waist, and his thumbs moved back and forth over the long sleeve cotton shirt he wore. Eli licked his bottom lip nervously and he leaned up and pressed his lips against Adam's neck. Adam stiffened a bit, and soon relaxed. Eli pulled his head away and looked into Adam's deep blue eyes. Adam chewed on his bottom lip, and Eli pressed another kiss against his neck.

Adam reached up and he grasped the back of Eli's head, keeping it in place. Eli placed small kisses all around Adam's neck, listening to him gasp. He moved his lips up towards Adam's jaw line. Adam's heart beat picked up when he felt Eli graze his lips against his own. Eli hesitated before he planted his lips over Adam's. The kiss was gentle, but it grew more intense when the hold on the back of Eli's head tightened, and Adam crushed his lips harder over Eli's.

Eli pulled Adam's body closer to his, wrapping his arms securely around Adam's waist. He sucked on his lower lip, and Adam slowly opened his mouth. Eli snaked his tongue into Adam's warm mouth. Adam wrapped his hands around Eli's neck and kissed Eli back when his tongue gently massaged against his. The kiss lasted for minutes.

Adam pulled away, breathing heavily. Eli smiled.

After regaining his breathing, Adam said, "Hey Eli."

"Yeah?" He looked up at Adam's ocean eyes.

"You still owe me a coke."

Eli laughed and he placed a chaste kiss on Adam's lips.

"I don't have any cokes..."

End!

* * *

Awe, now that was cute neh? I might do another part, but, like a different story, not adding another chapter or anything. If you think I should, leave me a review!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
